One Night Of Glitter
by glaelia
Summary: Was it 1974? Was that really glitter falling from the star-lit ceiling? Was that really Minerva McGonagall in a leather dress? Or was it plastic... Was that really Albus Dumbledore... dancing on a... table? With... with SNAPE!? Remus' jaw dropped, and he


"No!" Remus snapped, his hand pushing irritably through his hair one more really needs a cut now he thought to himself I'm too old to have long hair, too old. "Too old!" he snapped aloud.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, screwing up his face. "Remus, it's a party. You're too old for a party?"  
  
What? He looked up, surprised, he hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud. Harry was standing on the other side of the desk, staring, a frown creasing the scared forehead. Hermione was standing beside him, rolling her eyes, her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"Yes," he sighed. "I'm too old, and I have papers to mark."  
  
"God Remus! It's a party! Remember those? P-A-R-T-Y!"Hermione remonstrated, hands on her hips. "Even Snape's coming!"  
  
"That's Professor Snape to you!" Remus snapped, standing up and rearranging the papers on his desk. Thirty-six essays on how to kill a vampire... boring drivel, every one of them...  
  
"Grr," Harry was growling. Grrr? Remus almost laughed out loud. God, that reminded me of... of... no, no more, no more remembering! "Remus!" Harry was continuing, "It's Dumbledore's party! He's coming! And if he isn't too old, you certainly aren't. He's one hundred and fity-six!"  
  
It was Remus' turn to roll his eyes now. "Okay, so I'm not quite that old. However..."  
  
"How old?" Hermione interrupted, trying to bite back a smile.  
  
"Never you mind!" Remus snarled, turning on the terrible trio.  
  
"Fifty?" Ron was smirking, his blue eyes glinting.  
  
Do I really look that old?? Remus asked himself as he glanced in the mirror hanging on the back of the door, a remnant of Gilderoy Lockhart. No, not that old. But yes, old. Old and worn. I didn't use to look like this... way back when...  
  
"Don't be silly Ron," he could hear Hermione snapping. "Fifty-five at least..." she trailed off as she started to giggle.  
  
Remus turned on them then, angry, amused, he wasn't sure which. "What's it going to take to get rid of you three?"  
  
"Tell us how old you are?" Ron offered, and then scowled as Harry poked him in the ribs.  
  
"NO! Stupid!" Harry was scolding, glaring at Ron. "You have to agree to come to the party Remus."  
  
"And if I don't?" their professor sighed, once more sitting behind the desk.  
  
"We won't leave till you do..." Harry smirked. So like James it scares me...  
  
"I don't want to," Remus sighed, rubbing his hands fiercely over his face.  
  
"Remus," Hermione's voice was calm as she stepped around the desk and knelt before him. "I know you've had a shitty summer, we all have. But it's a chance for everyone to let his or her hair down! Hagrid's back, Snape's back. Everyone's here, it's a good excuse to have a giggle and watch Professor McGonagall have one too many Gillywaters!"  
  
That made me smile... the last time Minerva had too many Gillywaters she tried to corner me in the staff room cupboard. Luckily the resident Boggart interrupted us... But not everyone's back... not everyone...  
  
"But..." he started.  
  
"But what?" Hermione was smirking, she knew she had him cornered.  
  
"I don't have a costume!" There! That'll get rid of them! "Dumbledore was insistent! Guests in costume or they'd get thrown into the lake! I don't have a costume and I don't fancy a midnight swim. So if you don't mind... I have papers to mark and you'll be late for your party!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Hermione was smiling again. Remus watched as she stood up, nodding her head and once more placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"You see..." she was beginning as she walked around the desk, trailing her fingertips along its surface and clicking her tongue softly. "We thought you might try that... so we came prepared!"  
  
"Sorry?" Remus choked as he turned to look at them. Harry was grinning, almost evilly. And Ron was handing Hermione a bag... that appeared to be bulging with... with strange shiny fabric....  
  
No no no... no I am NOT doing this... Remus thought...  
  
"Mimble wimble," Remus said. Hermione had brandished what appeared to be a pair of trousers... but were far too shiny, and... small! Weren't they??  
  
"Put these on," Hermione insisted, holding out the... trousers?  
  
"Oh come on!" Remus protested, standing up and backing away from the three rather frightening fifteen year olds.  
  
"Look!" Hermione glared. "I would have put you in something from the middle ages, something velvet with lots of ruffles, it'd go with your hair!" She glared at the other two as they giggled. "But Dumbledore insists that everyone comes in..." she scowled, baring her teeth in a snarl... "in glitter," she whispered.  
  
"We think he's getting senile dementia," Ron commented as he pulled something godl and spangly over his head.  
  
Harry nodded as he laid his winter cloak carefully over the edge of Remus' sofa, revealing tight leather trousers and a floaty white shirt. Harry Potter in leather trousers! Good god! What is the world coming to?? "Yep," Harry continued as he picked up a spray bottle and proceeded to cover his black hair in silvery glitter, mussing it up even more than usual in the process. "He's got all obsessed with the seventies recently, keeps saying it was his favourite decade. So, we all go as glam rockers or..." Harry winked, "... we take a skinny-dip with the giant squid!"  
  
Remus looked panic-stricken as Hermione advanced with the scrap of black satin. "But... but!!" he whispered.  
  
"No buts!" Hermione insisted. "Dumbledore said anyone who doesn't come would also have a date with the giant squid... so you don't really have a choice, do you?"  
  
Given the choice, Remus would far rather have taken a skinny-dip with the giant squid than attempt to wriggle into the scrap of black fabric that Hermione was offering... but it didn't seem that he had a choice.  
  
"But what about you??" he insisted, his back pressed against a filing cabinet now in an attempt to stay as far away from that bag of shiny things as possible...  
  
Hermione scowled and shook her bushy head, "You didn't think I'd actually roam around the school in that crap before I had to, did you?" she asked, her face suggesting that he definately shouldn't be thinking that. "I performed a simple disguising spell," she tutted at the bewildered expression on Remus' face. "Finate Incantatem," Hermione muttered, waving her wand towards herself. There was a rather strange trembling and the candles flickered as HErmione seemed to move in fast-foward suddenly... and then... and then there was glam-rock Hermione. Hermione with crimped hair... a skirt far too short and shiny, a tight black top, leather jacket ... and far, far more glitter than was decent!  
  
"Um..." Remus started as he stared at Hermione, she was once more tapping her foot irritably, this time though it was encased in a knee-high black leather boot... "Right..." he continued as she shoved the satin bundle into his hands.  
  
"Just get changed Remus! We don't have much time... and I need to finish my eyeliner..." she pouted as she turned on her heel and stalked over to the mirror.  
  
"Right..." was all Remus could manage as HArry came over to him and handed him a bag.  
  
"Here," Harry winked. "Here's the rest, now hurry up! Chop chop!"  
  
Remus stared, his mouth open... Hermione was now helping Ron to paint his nails... gold...  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and shoved REmus behind a conveniently located screen, "Just hurry up Remus!"  
  
"Don't tell me..." Remus muttered as he unbuttoned his robes. "Dumbledore'll feed me to the squid if we're late..."  
  
"Yes! He will!" Hermione shouted and Remus rolled his eyes. He shivered suddenly as his shirt and trousers joined his robes on the floor, and then he looked back at the scrap of black satin. Will I fit in them? He wondered to himself. I'm thirty-nine, not fifty-five! And certainly not twenty anymore... Then, as Remus was a determined man, he grabbed the satin scrap and attempted to stuff his thirty-nine year old body into it.  
  
It fitted.  
  
Rather snugly.  
  
But it fitted.  
  
It also fitted into the obscenely tiny black t-shirt which seemed to sparkle as he moved, more glitter... And the pale-blue crushed-velvet fitted jacket seemed to cling to his well built if rather skinny frame... well, perfectly really.  
  
Hermione certainly seemed to think so anyway.  
  
Her jaw literally dropped as Remus stepped out from behind that rather convenient screen, and Remus felt himself begin to smile. Fifty-five! HA! "I can still fit into these, just like I could have twenty years ago!"  
  
Hermione's jaw, if possible, dropped even further.  
  
"You... you lok like Brian Slade!" she whispered, and then flushed as Harry and Ron stared at her. "What? So I like Velvet Goldmine! All right? It's not a crime!!" she insisted as she pushed Remus down to sit on his desk (sitting in the chair would have been asking for trouble given the tightness of the trousers). "Right. Finishing touches!" she insisted as she advanced with a rather large... makeup box? Remus shuddered inwardly; it rather reminded him of the one a certain animagus had possessed throughout the seventies - full of tubes and tubs of glitter and rather smudgy kohl pencils.  
  
"Right," Hermione started as she advanced on Remus with said kohl pencils in her hands, "Black or brown?"  
  
Remus screwed up his nose, and then picked the brown pencil. Sirius always told me black was too harsh. Remus shook his head at the thought, no thoughts, just enjoy! "Actually, the black," he insisted suddenly, determined (once more) to do something that did not involved thinking about his old friend and... stop it! his inner voice warned once more.  
  
"Right! Hold still," Hermione was muttering as Remus closed his eyes, desperately fightinf a sudden urge to sneeze and trying to stop his brain remembering someone else who used to draw smudgy kohl lines around his eyes, biting his lower lip with concentration, blue-black eyes almost crossed... STOP IT! Remus shook his head once more, causing Hermione to curse as she drew a wiggly black line across his temple. "Remus! I said HOLD STILL!" she glared as she picked up a tissue and proceeded to scrub the kohl away.  
  
"Sorry..." Remus muttered weakly, placing his hands in his lap and wriggling his nose to stop the sneeze coming... desperately trying not to think. Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer, and if one of those bottles should topple and fall there'd only be ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall... ninety-eight bottles of beer...  
  
That seemed to work, as Remus started to think sixty-six bottles... Hermione stopped. She was done. And so was Remus... his hair, his makeup and nail varnish that is. ;) His nails were painted a deep, midnight blue, with just a spattering of glitter nice job - Sirius' hand was never that steady. And when Remus looked in the mirror he noticed there were trails of the finest glitter highlighting his cheekbones and neckline.. like fairy- dust... his eyes were defined with deep blue eyeshadow and thick, smudged, black kohl. It was too harsh, but it seemed right, made his face seem even paler, like china. His lips seemed pink and fuller, ah, the wonders of lip gloss... I'd forgotten about that... And his hair... Remus shook his head and smiled slightly. His hair. Hermione had used liberal amounts of gel to muss it up, to fan strands around his face and seemingl to make the rest stand on end. It was an... interesting effect. The gold glitter was reserved for his hair. The deep honey and blonde and grey strands were now coated in a fine gold glitter, almost imperceptible. Until he moved - then his hair sparkled. Remus grinned. His reflection reminded him of somone, of someon he used to be. Am I still him? Can I still be him?  
  
Hermione answered him, "You look fab!" she grinned as he turned round for them all to see. "Now," she carried on as she bustled around the room. "Here," she grinned, passing him a pair of shoes and a scrap of silver material.  
  
Remus pulled the boots on and giggled, having once owned a similar pair of silver platforms himself.  
  
"Mine had a slightly higher heel though," he grinned, looking up to see Harry and Ron gawing at him.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Now for the scarf," she smiled, taking the scrap of silver from Remus and wrapping it around his neck. "Perfect," she grinned, stepping back, surveying her project. "Just perfect. Now hurry up!" she smiled, clapping her hands. "Taking a swim with the giant squid will ruin your eyeliner!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Twenty-one bottles of beer on the wall... REmus muttered to himself as he, Harry, Ron and HErmione clattered through the entrance hall in their various platformed boots and the sounds of merry-making reached his ears. ACtually it was rather loud music... was that Slade?? - and an awful lot of giggling. REmus closed his eyes as he got to eighteen bottles of beer, took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall.  
  
He opened them and blinked rapidly. Was it 1974? Was that really glitter falling from the star-lit ceiling? Was that really Minerva McGonagall in a leather dress? Or was it plastic... Was that really Albus Dumbledore... dancing on a... table? With... with SNAPE!? Remus' jaw dropped, and he raised a hand to rub his eyes.  
  
"WAtch out, you'll ruin your eyeliner," a rather soft, rough, sexy voice whispered at him. "But then... you always did look better with it smudged..." A soft mouth kissed the nape of his neck gently and rough hands encircled his waist. Remus hardly dared breathe, he closed his eyes again and clenched his fists. "What's the matter?" the voice asked as Remus felt a body press against him, hot against his back. "Didn't expect to see him?"  
  
Remus turned. Very, very slowly, within the strong arms that circled his waist, entirely on the spot, hardly daring to think it possible. Eyes still closd, he stopped, still holding his breath.  
  
"Don't you want to see me?" that soft voice purred as REmus felt hands travel up his back and grip him firmly by the shoulders.  
  
"Are you... are you really ther?" Remus managed to stutter as those hands pulled him closer to that body, that smell, that warmth he'd missed so much.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Those hands reached up and tangled themselves into golden hair and Remus breathed deeply, inhaling the scent, revelling in the presence...  
  
"But... but you'll get caught..." Remus managed to whisper as a hand caressed his back and pulled him close, rough lips catching his, forcing him to stop talking. "Sirius..." he managed to stammer as he pulled away to breather. "It's really you?" he asked as those hands explored his back, those liips explored his throat.  
  
"Open your eyes and you'll see for yourself..."  
  
"I... I can't..."  
  
That soft, throaty chuckle - that laugh he'd missed so much. And then those hot, wet lips were gone and Remus staggered involuntarily, suddenly cold as they left him.  
  
"Follow me..."  
  
Remus felt his hands being taken and, eyes still close, he followed.  
  
Fifteen bottles of beer on the wall... fifteen bottles of beer...  
  
Remus was running out of bottles, they were still walking, and the sound of the party was receding. Six bottles of... Remus was interrupted as he was pushed onto something soft, apparantly a bed. My bed?  
  
"Now, open your eyes..."  
  
The rough voice was insistent, bordering on becoming a growl and Remus complied, tentatively at first, nervous lest this apparition disappear. It didn't. He didn't. Remus smiled, Sirius, his beautiful Sirius was standing over him. THat thick black hair, those blue-black eyes. Sirius. Remus grinned and reached out his hands, Sirius smiled and backed away sudenly.  
  
"No. I want to look at you. Remus Lupin. I nevre thought I'd see you in trousers that tight ever again!" Sirius smiled as he surveyed his... lover? Was it too late? Was that still what they were?  
  
Remus grinned uncomfortably and bit his lower lip. Sirius. Beautiful Sirius in leather trousers and a tiny t-shirt, and copious amounts of glitter. Hermione's handiwork, or his own? His own. Remus confirmed as he took the other man's hand and kissed it gentl, inspecting the black polish coating his finger nails, far too messy to be by Hermione's hand.  
  
"You shouldn't be here..." Remus whispered as he drew the rest of that body down to join him. "You could get caught..."  
  
"Sssh," Sirius whispered, silencing his lover with a soft kiss placed on his forehead and, enjoying the effect, following it with little kisses along that glitter-covered jaw. "Let's have one night of glitter, just one night..."  
  
"Mmmmm," Remus murmured, tangling his fingers into Sirius' hair, turning his lover's head so he could claim that mouth once more. This is what he'd missed, that mouth, that body, those hands. Those expert hands...  
  
Those expert hands that were currently removing the silver scarf, wrestling Remus from the powder-blue jacket, pulling that ridiculously small t-shirt over his head... and those lips, those lips that were even now placng gentle kisses over his chest.  
  
"Come back here..." Remus insisted, pulling Sirius up by his t-shirt sleeves. Sirius complied, settling his body on top of Remus', as close as they could be, crushing his mouth to Remus'. "Mmm..." Remus murmured as Sirius' tongue swept inside his mouth and he arched his hips up to meet his lovers, feeling that well remembered and sorely missed hardness.  
  
"Missed you so much..." Sirius murmured against his lovers neck, "Needed you... wanted you... want you..." he whispered as he kissed his way back down Remus' body, hands underneath him, lifting him, massaging him. Soft, wet kisses trailing down his chest, tongue dipping into his navel, fingers finding the edge of those satin trousers. "These really are ridiculously tight..." he murmured against the silky fabric. "Painfully tight even..."  
  
"Nugh..." Remus managed as he arched upwards, fingers tangling in the sheets, in Sirius' hair, the trousers were too tight, far far too tight...  
  
"You want me to help you out of these?" Sirius giggled, enjoying the look of his lover writhing beneath him.  
  
Not waiting for an answer, he unfastened the buttons and slowly rolled the trousers down REmus' legs. Sirius smiled, he'd known it, they'd been so tight, Remus wasn't wearing boxers. Sirius knelt forwards, snuffling at the damp hair around Remus' groin. SMiling as he heard his lover moan. Tentatively he drew his tongue up the underside of that beautiful cock. Remus bucked slightly and moaned again.  
  
"Sirius... gah, stop playing! I want you... need you, please, please...." he trailed off as Sirius engulfed him, teasing, licking, nibbling, all the while with one hand underneath his lover's backside, encouraging him to buck his hips upwards, trying to take him whole, he wanted Remus to fuck his mouth. And now, with the other hand, he tickled Remus' balls, gently probed his entrance with one finger, then two, scissoring into his lover, preparing him, tenderly, carefully.  
  
"No... Siri, no... just... now, please..." Remus begged, his hips bucking, hands weaved tightly into that thick, black hair.  
  
"Sure?" Sirius murmured, the vibration of that voice against his cock causing Remus to squirm in pleasure.  
  
"Mmmm," Remus murmured, "Now, please, I'm ready... please... I want, I want to come with you... inside me... need you... love you..."  
  
Sirius smiled, exactly what he wanted, Remus Lupin naked and writhing beneath him, asking for it, needing it, begging to be fucked. With one gentle kiss to the weeping head, Sirius' warm mouth left Remus' cock and Remus bucked his hips in the absence of that velvety tongue.  
  
"Ssh," Sirius murmured as he placed a finger to REmus' lips, listening to him whimper, fuck, that's a beautiful noise he whispered as he unbuttoned his leather pants with one hand, cupping Remus' balls with the other, squeezing them gently, enjoying the effect on his lover. "One moment, not long now," he muttered as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, showering them both with silver glitter, wiping black kohl across his cheek. He stood up quickly to pull his trousers down completely, then crawled across the bed, snaking his body over Remus', trailing hot, wet kisses over every inch of him, making his way to that beautiful, sensuous mouth. "Hmmm," Sirius murmured as he licked Remus' lips gently, sucked on his lower lip, kissing his chin and then moving back to his lips. "You taste like raspberry ripple..."  
  
"Ah," Remus giggled, "that would be Hermione's lipgloss."  
  
REmus opened his eyes again, nose to nose with Sirius, kissing the end of his nose gently. "PLease Sirius... please... I love you..."  
  
"I love you too..." Sirius whispered, arranging their limbs so that his cock was grazing Remus' entrance, he could feel his blood pulsing as their eyes connected, questioning, and begging. Sirius smiled gently and pushed forwards, never breking eye-contact, blue-black eyes on amber, he moved gently, pushing forwards, filling him, resting for a moment, still, watching as Remus closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
"Sirius... for fuck's sake... I need to be fucked, I need it... I need you... please..."  
  
Sirius smiled, placing a delicate kiss against Remus' collarabone, worrying at his bite scar, then moving down, bracing his arms against the bed, moving his hips in a slow, agonsingly slow circle. "Like that do you?" he whispered against Remus' chest as he moaned.  
  
"God, please, harder..." Remus murmured, eyes tightly closed, fingers clutching at Sirius' back.  
  
"Your wish is my command..." Sirius smiled, pulling out gently, then thrusting back in, angling his hips, hitting that spot that made Remus' cock jump and quiver. He pulled out again, long enough to lift Remus' legs over his shoulders, angling himself to thrust back in, hard, once, twice, three times he hit that spot, and listened to Remus' moans of extacy. THat voice could make Sirius come all by itself, but the sight of Remus, covered in glitter, moving underneath him, surging his hips upwards, urging Sirius to fill him, take him completely.... Sirius wrapped one large hand around Remus' cock, moving gently, smoothly, running his thumb over the head. He pulled his knees up under him to free the other hand and used it to tickle Remus' balls, felt them tightening as he moaned, burying himself to the hilt in his lovers warm, tight body.  
  
"Wait..." Remus murmured, "Stop..."  
  
Sirius paused, "But.. I'm, you're, we're so close," he panted, realising their odd position, him on his knees with Remus' legs over his shoulders, both hands on Remus' cock now, teasing, tickling, massaging.  
  
"Together..." Remus managed to gasp, his thighs quivering as his orgasm started... "Please, after so long, together..."  
  
Sirius gasped as he felt Remus tighten around him, then pulled his lover towards him, their lips joining as they fell to the side. Sirius had one hand on his lover's cock, the other pulling his face close, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Remus tangled one hand in Sirius' hair and ran the other down his back, tickling his spine, probing at his entrance, then pushing inside. Sirius gasped, and bucked his hips forwards, swallowing REmus' moan as he fucked him quickly again. Remus pressed his finger up and forwards, searching for that spot, finding it.  
  
"Oh God..." Sirius groaned as his muscles started quivering, his orgasm building in his balls and pulsating through his body.  
  
"Well... I try..." Remus murmured as he licked the roof of Sirius' mouth with his tongue, pulling their heads together, pressing his cock against Sirius' stomach.  
  
"Me too..." Sirius whispered as he squeezed Remus' balls once more, thrust into him, once, twice, then gasping as he felt his lover tighten around him, felt Remus' hot seed spill over his stomach, it sent him over the edge as Remus' fingers probed inside him and his tongue fucked his mouth, and they came together, to a blinding, shuddering climax.  
  
"Wow..." Sirius whispered, his sweaty forehead resting against Remus'.  
  
"Wow indeed," Remus smiled, his heart fluttering and his pulse racing. "Goood job I'm fucking flexible..."  
  
"Fucking indeed..." Sirius grinned, placing a gentle, loving kiss against Remus' forehead.  
  
"Seriously Sirius..."  
  
"I wondered if we could manage this without you saying that..." Sirius interrupted *wry grin*.  
  
Remus chuckled, "But what, what happens now..."  
  
Sirius placed a finger on his lovers lips to quiet him, then moved gently, still inside him, growing hard once more. "One night, Remus," he whispered. "One Glitter filled night, worry about this tomorrow..."  
  
Remus sighed and leaned his head back, taking in the sight of his Glitter covered lover.... "One night? One whole night?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Is that a dare Mr.Moony?" Sirius mock-gasped.  
  
"A dare Mr.Padfoot? Oh no, it's an order!" 


End file.
